This is an investigator-initiated study funded by the JDFI in which 80 subjects withtype 1 diabetes mellitus participating in our NIH-funded, randomized, controlled trial of intensive diabetes therapy in youth will undergo a neurocognitive tesing battery before and after 19 months of intensive therapy or usual care. 30 siblings of these subjects will also be tested to serve as comparison group matched for genetic environmental factors.